las despedidas son tristes
by Sw3eT PrInC3Ss
Summary: este es un oneshot sasusaku. no se me ocurre naa mas. pero igual leanlo, esta super bueno. y dejen reviews! siiii


•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Bueno, este es mi tercer fic, grax a los apoyos que me han dado pa seguir escribiendo, porque francamente, pensé que despues de "la luz esta encendida" (léanlo, esta muy bueno) ya no tenia nada mas que escribir, se me había cortado la inspiración, pero algo dentro de mi (que cursi) me dijo que toavia no era el momento de terminar mi corta carrera de escritora de fics. Y por eso estoy aquí otra vez con algo que salio asi, de repente una tarde mientras estaba escuchando music cebollera en mi PC y viendo algunas imágenes que tenia por ahí. Salio este fic, a demás de ser una venganza para la "chistosita" que me dijo que no me tomaba nada en serio, ni siquiera un simple fic de naruto, que too lo tiraba en talla. Por eso decidí crear este, que es mas trágico, esperando que les guste y que les haga salir una que otra lagrimita o sentir un nudo en la garganta, que se yo. Pero si es asi, háganmelo saber en un review. Bueno, sin más las dejo con mi 3° creación. **

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Keys: **_

-hablando-

_**Frases que pedí prestadas de un fotolog. (Claro que sin permiso xD) el Log es http//esam0r (muy lindas las imágenes, visítenlo, porsi, despues de "es" vienen dos guiones bajos y "am0r" con cero)**_

Narraciones mías.

_**Advertencias:**_

_**Como dije que este iba a ser un fic "serio", no habrá intervenciones mías.**_

_**PD: de mi inner tampoco, la amarre (no me pregunten como) para que no dijese nada.**_

_**Emmm, que mas, pues, los personajes tienen unos 17 años, el ambiente se desarrolla como siempre en la villa de la hoja, justo cuando Sasuke regresa a konoha, que conste que asi como muchas escritoras han hecho que regrese a sus modos, este es mi modo de cómo es la llegada de Sasuke, y no tiene nada que ver con la serie, es pura ficción (por algo se llaman fans fiction).**_

_**Ahh, y otra cosa. **__**Sé que todas ya se enteraron hace siglos pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informarles que Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque estoy pensando decididamente en comprarle algunos personajes para uso personal (no vayan a pensar mal cochinonas!!)**_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"_**si las despedidas son difíciles, los regresos lo son aun mas"**_

_**Y quien dijo que no lo fuesen.**_

En la noche, en las frías calles de konoha:

-supongo que soy el único que sabe que estas de vuelta no?-

-asi es naruto, y por ahora no quiero que nadie se entere, no hasta que yo lo quiera-

- y a ella, tampoco se lo piensas decir??-

-no aun, pienso esperar un poco, hasta que ya se calmen las cosas-

-eres un cobarde, yo debería ir ahora mismo y decirle que estas aquí-

-pero no lo harás, cierto?-

-mmm, no, si no quieres, no puedo obligarte a hablar con ella.

-gracias, eres… una gran persona-

-si, ya lo se (xD Kyaaaa, no me pude aguantar una bromita). Será mejor que te vayas, antes de que te vean, Sasuke-

Al otro día, en la mañana:

Sobresaltada, se despierta una nerviosa y asustada sakura:

-solo era un sueño, otro mas…

_**En el silencio de mi cuarto te busque y no estabas allí y no pude comprender que solo soñé.**_

-Sasuke, cuando será el día en que regreses- dice esto ultimo llorando.

-no puedo creerlo, en mis ojos no ha parado de llover.

En la oficina de la hokage:

Toc, Toc.

-adelante, pase-

- hai.

-Sasuke!! Pero… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-vaya, gracias por el recibimiento tsunade-sama-

-lo-lo siento, es que esto, no me lo esperaba… ¿Por qué decidiste regresar??

-eso no es lo importante, solo queria que sepa que ya estoy aquí y que no soy un exiliado ni nada de eso. Asi que no se preocupe ni siga mandando ANBUs en mi búsqueda, solo era eso. Adiós-

-bu-bueno, a-adiós-

Aunque el chico ya se había ido apenas se despidió, pero la hokage aun no entendía que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, y aun miraba algo extrañada la puerta por la que había salido el ex integrante del equipo 7 y alumno del difunto Orochimaru.

…

-hablar con la hokage, listo. Una cosa menos para mi lista de tres pasos. Genial, ahora viene lo más difícil. Hablar con ella-

Una cuadra mas lejos de donde iba Sasuke:

_**Porque tuve que fijarme en el?, porque tuvo que pasarme a mi?**_

-ya basta sakura, deja de pensar en lo mismo-

_**Traicionero corazón, porque me haces recordar que me dejo.**_

-cuidado frentuda, mira por donde vas, que despistada-

-eh, ah, Ino, eres tú-

-si, soy yo… pero ¿Qué te pasa? Estas rara. No me digas, ya estas pensando en él, cierto?

-bueno, yo… si- ya sin aguantar mas, se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga mientras le hablaba en sollozos –le he tratado de olvidar, pero otra vez soñé con él, no puedo evitarlo. Ya no quiero quererlo más-

_**Déjalo volar que pronto volverá, déjalo ser libre y no lo busques mas.**_

-vamos, deja de preocuparte, además, me he enterado que parece que esta de vuelta en konoha, ha vuelto sakura, me escuchas??

Y en la esquina de la misma cuadra:

Sasuke, quien escuchaba lo que estaban conversando sakura e Ino:

-demonios, quien le habrá dicho a la estúpida esa que estoy de vuelta si se supone que nadie lo sabia.

En la otra parte de la cuadra:

Entre sollozos: -y quien te dijo eso cerda??-

-fue naruto, lo anda regando por todas partes, aunque nos dice que es un secreto, pero ni siquiera el mismo puede guardar el secreto. Nos dijo que estuvo hablando ayer en la noche con el-

En la esquina:

- demonios, el tenia que ser. Solo a mi se me ocurre decirle a naruto que llegué y que nadie lo sabe. Pero lo siento sakura, lo que ocurre es que en realidad no queria todavia que te enteraras, no sin saber que decirte. Aun no me siento preparado para hablar contigo.

Y como si el destino solo le quisiera jugar una mala pasada a Sasuke, no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él había alguien escuchando todo lo que decía o pensaba en voz alta:

-pues sinceramente creo que ahora es el momento-

Sasuke, quien por el susto que se llevo al sentir esa voz tras el, lanza un grito, el cual es escuchado por las chicas.

-Sasuke-kun!! Estas aquí!!! Entonces lo que decía el Dobe de naruto era cierto- exclama una asombrada Ino.

-Sasuke…- susurra sakura, quien estaba detrás de Ino.

-maldición, todo por su culpa kakashi.-

-bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora yo me voy de aquí- y el hombre de cabello gris desaparece con un repentino poof.

-si yo también me voy, tengo que volver a la floristería o mi madre se volverá loca cuando se entere que deje solo el local, adiós- y sin mas, Ino sale corriendo mientras le guiñe un ojo a sakura.

-demonios, que hago, que le digo…vamos Uchiha, este es tu momento, tu puedes-

-bueno, yo también me voy- dice sakura mientras se aleja de Sasuke.

…

Ese mismo día, mas tarde:

-pero, que hago aquí. Porque estoy otra vez sentada en este lugar, el ya volvió. Es obvio que no quiere hablar conmigo y que no quiere saber nada de mí. Soy una estúpida- se decía sakura mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

Un poco más lejos de donde estaba sakura, detrás de ella:

-eres un cobarde Uchiha, la tuviste frente a ti y no fuiste capaz de decirle una palabra, mas encima, cuando tienes la oportunidad de detenerla, no le dices nada. Idiota. Pero… es ella?? No lo creo… si, es ella. Estoy seguro. Pero, que hace allí??

_**Mírala, ella se encuentra sentada siempre en el mismo lugar, con la esperanza que un día tú decidas regresar.**_

-Sasuke, eres tu??- exclama una chica de cabellos rosados mientras se seca las lagrimas.

-Sa-sakura??, si, soy yo.-se sienta a su lado, en la misma banca donde se vieron antes de que se fuera con Orochimaru.

-porque estas aquí?? No-no creo que quieras hablar conmigo. A pesar de todo- se había secado las lágrimas, pero sentía que iba a volver a llorar.

_**Ni siquiera se imagina que llena mis pensamientos.**_

-pues, si, necesito hablar contigo, mira, se me hace muy difícil. Pero, siento que tengo que hacerlo. Sakura, yo regrese por una sola cosa. Algo muy importante para mí. Tú- ya se le habian subido los colores a la cara, pero la oscuridad de la noche le favorecía mucho a Sasuke.

Pensando –será cierto?? Lo que oyen mis oídos, el dijo que regreso por mi?? Que se supone que deba decirle??

_**Háblame, no me dejes ir, no te ahorres las palabras que hoy mas quisiera oír.**_

-si, asi es. Regrese solo para hablar contigo, pero si tu no quieres hablar, lo entenderé.- se estaba levantando de la banca.

-siempre te he querido, siempre te he esperado.-

_**Y es que no puedo olvidarte, sin ti no quiero seguir.**_

-todas las noches sueño contigo-

_**Te di todo el amor y nada te importo.**_

-esa es la verdad-

Parándose frente a ella- sakura…escucha, yo…-

_**Y me volví a enamorar de ti, no quise hacerlo pero sucedió, le puse candados a mi corazón, pero tu **__**dulce**__** voz los destrozo.**_

-nno te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada solo por verte obligado. No es tu culpa, solo querías cumplir con tu propósito- ya no aguantó mas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez.

_**Pude andar lejos de ti, pero no aprendí a olvidarte. **_

-a decir verdad, todo este tiempo, yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti.-

_**Quise imaginar que la solución para que volvieras a mi lado era estarte recordando cada día un poco más.**_

-no me digas eso, no me hagas sufrir mas por favor Sasuke. YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR ASI SOLO POR TI!!!- Llorando –te amo, te amo, TE AMO!!!. PERO NO SOPORTO MAS ESTO!!!.

_**Contando los segundos, pensando solo en ti… soñando con tu piel, soñando que eras mío, pero se que no es verdad, que es pura fantasía.**_

-Cada día, desde tu partida he tenido que mentalizarme que ya no estas aquí. Por favor no me hagas sufrir ahora- las lagrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro hasta su ropa y caer en sus manos.

-sakura. Lo siento, soy un estupido. Pero es verdad. No he podido olvidarte.-

_**Ya no podemos seguir asi, tratándonos como indiferentes.**_

-ya basta Sasuke-

-ES VERDAD!!! ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ!! Acaso crees que para mí esto es muy fácil!!! Que me divierte mucho hacer sufrir a los demás.-

-pues asi parece, o si no, no te hubieras marchado cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras-

-eso era diferente-

_**Ya ves, me enamoré de ti… ya ves, mis ojos han cambiado al mirar.**_

-todo es diferente ahora, sakura, yo he cambiado.-

_**Desde ahora estoy dispuesto a luchar para no perderte.**_

-ahora soy diferente, ahora no voy a perderte, no voy a dejarte sola. Ahora si que no-

_**El tiempo que me queda por vivir te lo entrego a ti.**_

-por favor, acéptame de vuelta-

_**Y cuando al fin estemos juntos los dos, no importa el que dirán toda la sociedad, aquí solo importara nuestro amor, te quiero.**_

-y lo que digan los demás??, me vas a decir que no te importa Sasuke-

-al diablo lo que digan los demás, lo importante es lo que sentimos nosotros, no ellos-

_**Yo mismo no se porque te amo.**_

-y por ahora solo se que te amo-

-yo… también te amo-

-entonces??-

-entonces que??-

-no te hagas la tonta, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Quieres dejar el pasado atrás, olvidar todo lo que ya paso y rehacer tu vida, los dos juntos??

-si Sasuke, si quiero, no estoy segura de que esto funcione, pero mientras tú no te vayas de mi lado, nada me importa-

-gracias, gracias sakura-

-lo mismo me dijiste antes de irte-

-si, pero esta vez no me iré, y si lo hago, ten por seguro que no te dejare aquí sola. Tu te iras conmigo-

Y sakura volvió a llorar.

-y ahora porque lloras??-

-por que, esto es muy lindo para ser cierto, no quiero que sea otro de mis sueños, no quiero despertar y saber que era solo una fantasía-

-no te preocupes, no lo es-

Y se besaron, en esa banca, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que cuando el se había ido, pero, ahora le estaba declarando lo que sentía por ella. Lo que sentían mutuamente y que nada ni nadie separaría.

Al fin y al cabo las despedidas son difíciles, pero sirven para que exista el comienzo de algo nuevo. Algo que nadie puede romper.

FIN.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Les gusto?? Fue lo suficientemente triste y lindo como para merecerme un review mas que sea??? Esta muy corto?? En realidad a veces me daban ganas de interrumpir el fic y decir alguna de mis estupideces, pero me resistí, vamos pamela, vamos que se puede. Soy seca!!**_

_**Respuesta a los reviews que me han dejado en otros fics:**_

_**Haruno: a mi también me encanta el sasusaku, soy su seguidora fiel, la mayoría de mis fics ((todos ¬.¬)) son sasusaku. Y espero que estés leyendo este fic, ya que dijiste que me seguirías. XD saludos, te me cuidas harto. Grax por tu review.**_

_**Sakurass: super corto tu review, pero igual muchas grax, que para mi es un apoyo mas. Y mientras tenga inspiración y me sigan apoyando… veras más fics míos. Tu igual cuídate.**_

_**Edel: es verdad, en 3 días de supervivencia, Itachi no tenía mucho que ver, pero igual lo quise poner, y como se dieron cuenta, no resulto. Error mío, ya muchas me han alegado. :p**_

_**Pieri: grax por tu review, si, si es interesante "la luz esta encendida", aunque algunos me dijeron que era triste, a mi me gusto mucho. **_

_**Y para la que me escribió que en realidad no daba para mas capítulos, es verdad, o sino yo lo hubiera hecho mas larguito. Pero era solo un ONE-shot.**_

_**Bueno, eso nu mas, grax por los reviews.**_

_**Bueno, como ya se han dado cuenta me encantan los sasusaku, por eso siempre pongo esa pareja, pero también me gustan los rollos, los triángulos, los cuadrados y todas las figuras geométricas amorosas posibles. Asi que si alguna escritora tiene alguna idea de esas, tengan por seguro que tendrán mi apoyo.**_

_**Bueno eso, siempre soy muy habladora, pero esta vez me voy a limitar.**_

_**Aprieten el botoncito de GO y dejen su huellita.**_

_**Xauzzz.**_

_**Y muchas grax a las que me dejaron reviews en mis fics anteriores, de verdad que me siento super bien con el apoyo que me dan, aun que escriban "super buen fic" soy feliz, además que eso me da mas energía pa seguir escribiendo. Las escritoras que están leyendo esto me entienden. Y muchos saludos para mis compatriotas que me mandan reviews.**_

_**Grax a las que me dejan reviews.**_

_**((Volví!!!!!. Ehhhhhhhhhhh soy libre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaja. Es la hora de la inner. Sisisisisisii)) noooooo, está bien, te doy algunos minutitos para que te expreses. Pero nada mas!!! ((Que pesada ¬ ¬ pero, ya que tengo tiempo… les doy las gracias a mis admiradoras!!!) ya se le subió la fama a la cabeza ¬ ¬ ((DEJAME SEGUIR!!, bueno, como iba diciendo, muxas pero muxas gracias a la que dijo en un review en el fic "3 días de supervivencia" que yo le caía super bien…)) no dijo eso exactamente ¬ ¬ ((DEJAME TRANQUILAAA, ejem. Y gracias a las que leen estos estúpidos fics)) ejem, ejem ((perdón, HORROROSOS. Pero que gracias a ellos tengo la oportunidad de ser famosa y conocida. Xaito a todas, muxos besitos y saluditos y dejen reviews diciendo que me admiran. Miren que gracias a mí a esta cabeza hueca le salen ideas para sus fics)) ¬ ¬ dijiste que eran horrorosos y ahora te das fama de que tu los inventaste. **_

_**Bueno, un consejo para todas… si tienen una inner… de verdad espero que no sea tan insoportable como la mía, y espero conocerlas. A Uds. y a sus inners ((yo tamben!!)) TU CALLATE, ya se te acabo el tiempo!!**_

_**Y a mi tamben se me acabó, ya me alargue muxo, es que soy ta habladora que… ((Mejor yo termino de escribir ¬ ¬… bueno chicas, hasta aquí llega el fic, que en realidad termino hace caleta de time. Que flaite. Y me despido… ah, y la autora tambem dice xauzzz. Asi que…**_

_**Xauzzz)) **_

_**SwEeT PrInCeSs**__** and inner, Ltda. **__**(Un producto de the coca-cola company) jajajaja.**_

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•


End file.
